The New Beginning
by Morgan Fayte
Summary: A vampire girl who lives in a human world, goes to a human school with her vampire fiancé. But, as a new student arrives at the school, a war starts against the Vampires and the Vampire Hunters.
1. Preface: The Different Side of Me

**The New Beginning**

Preface: The Different Side of Me

As usual, on each full moonlit night, I stand by my bedroom window waiting for my other side to take over. As the moon light shines into my bedroom; my fangs started to grow, my thirst became worse, and my human self disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Great Awakening

**The New Beginning**

Chapter 1: Great Awakening

Today would be a normal day, for any normal human girl. But, for me it is the day I will be changing myself. It's not really a choice, I can't control it. If only I did….

"Morgan, Morgan!" called Margaret

I turned to the sound of my name. Margaret came running down the hall. She was holding a piece of paper that was blowing in the wind. Margaret stopped on my side as I continued to take books out of my locker.

"Morgan! I have great news!"

"If it includes a way for me to stop changing into a vampire then continue." I thought

It was a good thing I didn't say that or else my secret would have been exposed.

"What is it Margaret?" I asked

"Look!" she screamed loudly

All of a sudden everyone's eyes turned onto us. I started to laugh nervously and dragged Margaret to the nearest girls' bathroom, in which luckily was around the corner.

"OK, what is it Margaret?" I asked once more

"Look at the list!"

She handed me a list of names and mine was at the top. The list was the results of last weeks voting's for the Moonlight Dance's King and Queen.

"Ugh!" I shouted with disgust

"What's wrong Morgan? Zane won King!"

Of course, Zane just happened to win King. Zane and I have been going out for a long while now but mainly for one reason: arranged marriage. Our families set up our marriage because our families are both pure-blood families. Even so, no one has ever figured out our secret and we are working hard to keep it that way.

I left the room and right by the door was Zane. He grabbed me from behind, put his arms around my waist, kissed me on my neck, and whispered onto my ear.

"We won again."

"Ugh! I rather have the marriage public."

"Oh, come on sweetie. You're an 18 year old engaged vampire. What more do you want?"

Then all of a sudden my worst nightmare and my new beginning came.

The boy came to drink water and then flashed an eye on Zane and I. Zane pushed me toward him like he was giving me a protective hug. They stared at each other and he left with a dirty look on his face. Never once did a man not fall for me. I knew it immediately that he was absolutely different.

That's when I knew it was the Great Awakening of my new beginning.


	3. Chapter 2: Blaze

The New Beginning

**The New Beginning**

Chapter 2: Blaze

Never have I ever felt so much pressure between Zane and another guy. I wonder what was so wrong about him. Most importantly was he even human?

All of these things went into my head as I headed to my next class which was Music. It was practically my favorite class since I was able to get some alone time, away from either Zane or Margaret, and the teacher lets you do whatever you want as long as it is music related. I decided to listen to my iPod, as usual. I immediately went to the song "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls. It reminded me why I liked this class so much.

As I was listening to my iPod, I saw him, the boy who gave that dirty look to Zane.

I looked at him with not even a slight of disgust or interest. It was like I didn't even see him at all. He sat on the seat next to mine but I mainly tried to ignore him. After a while, I realized that it was just too hard.

As the bell rang and I started to grab my things, he talked to me.

"Hi my name is Blaze. What's yours?" he said with a warm smile.

"My name is Morgan. I'm guessing you're a new student."

It sounded more like a question.

He laughed.

"Why yes, I am."

"Oh that's interesting. What's your next class?"

Even though I really didn't care about his schedule, although I did not like him for what he had done to Zane, I still wanted to know why he gave him that dirty look.

"Umm. I'm not sure, let me check my schedule."

He took out a piece of paper from his backpack.

"I have English in room 317" he said

"Oh well so do I want me to take you there?"

"Yea. Thank you"

I know he must've fallen into my precious trap at that point.

"No problem"

I grabbed my tote from my chair and put it over my shoulder and started to walk out of the room.

Waiting for me by the door was Zane, as usual. He kissed me before he realized Blaze was looking at us.

"Oh hello there, I'm Zane and you are?"

"Blaze, nice to meet you"

They each held out their hand and gave each other a handshake.

"Remember sweetie, I have Math with you next." said Zane

He always reminds me when we have a class together.

"OK then. Follow me Blaze." I said

I looked at Zane as we left and gave him a small wink. Zane knew not to worry.

He followed me the whole way except when we got to class he stopped in the front of the room to show the teacher a piece of paper and his scheduled to see if he was in the right class.

I took out my English book and started to do the work that was on the board.

After about 5 very long minutes I was done, but Blaze was still not sitting in his new seat. I looked around the room to figure out where the empty seats were and noticed the only available seat is on my right side.

"OK, so far I have 2 classes to get close with him. Maybe this would work." I thought

He finally sat next to me.

"Well that was quick" he said.

"Really? I thought the time went kind of slow" I replied.

The rest of the class was a blur mostly, because I wasn't listening. The bell finally rang and that woke me up from what I was doing. I grabbed my things and looked up to see Blaze.

"Ummmmm. What's your next class?" he asked

"Is he finally falling for me?" I thought

"My next class is Math in room 208" I said.

"Me too"

It was weird that he had almost the exact same schedule as me.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked

"Sure"

He took out his schedule and handed it to me. I was in shock. He had the exact same schedule as me.

Is this a game that Blaze is playing or is it worse?


	4. Chapter 3: Midnight Disaster

**The New Beginning**

Chapter 3: Midnight Disaster

The day ended quickly and the sun was still shining. It didn't affect me in human form but when I'm in vampire mode it can kill me. The good thing about purebloods is that even though we don't have one drop of human blood within us, we can still turn into one back and forth.

Zane was waiting for me outside by my Porsche 911 Turbo. I already said good-bye to Blaze so I didn't have anything to worry about. I headed to the car and kissed Zane.

"Today is the day" he said.

"Yes I know"

I hugged him tightly and got into the drivers seat of the car. He waved good-bye and I drove off.

As I was driving back home, a lot of things went through my mind. Most of them were about Blaze. Maybe it was a misunderstanding or something. But that is what I wanted to believe, so far it looked like Zane and Blaze were going to get along but then again anything can happen.

I parked my car into the driveway and got inside the house. My mom was in the kitchen, pouring some wine into 2 beautiful glass cups and handed me one. Humans don't know this but we own a special type of vampire wine that helps us control our thirst for blood.

There are other types of vampire wines as well, but more on that subject later.

"How was your day at school?" asked my mother.

My mother, she is different than everyone else's mom. Most people say that I get my good looks from her which is partly true. Some of it I get from my father. My mom kind of looks likes me, tall yet not too tall with dark black hair. Her face is really soft with a nice skin color as if she was wearing makeup. Most people expect us vampires to be pale but we are not. That's what makes us fit in so easily.

"It was good…I guess. I met a new boy at school today."

"May I ask who this boy is?"

"His name is Blaze Clearoff. He looks like a sweet guy when I got to know him but, he and Zane got off onto a bad start."

"Clearoff? Now why does that name sound so familiar?"

I ignored my mother, as always. I wondered about Blaze too. I sensed there was something different about him.

My father entered the room and poured himself some wine. He kissed me on my head and then looked at me.

"Are you feeling O.K.?" he asked

He awoke me from my daydream.

"Hmmmm?" I said smiling

"Never mind"

He left the kitchen.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later as I was pouring myself another glass of wine. I was so thirsty.

"I'll get it!" I screamed

I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Hi. Ummmm….I just moved next door and I was wondering….." said a familiar voice.

I stared at Blaze in shock.

"Morgan!" shouted Blaze

He woke me up from my shocking phase.

"Yes?" I said

"You…you…you live here?!"

"Is this guy stalking me?" I thought.

"Yea" I said

"Ummmm…" he said

"Do you want to come in?"

He nodded and came into the house.

He was shocked at the size even though it was big outside.

"I….I…I got to go."

Blaze ran from the door and Zane appeared from behind me.

"Sweetheart, it is almost time for the meeting"

The time passed so quickly. Maybe because, for some reason, I thought Blaze took me to another world.

We had to wait until midnight to start the meeting since Zane's parents have a lot to do during the daytime.

"What is this about father? The wedding?" I asked

"No sweetie, it is about the Clearoffs" he said

"What about them?" asked Zane

"They are….there are..hunters." my mother replied.

Hunters? The word went spinning around all over my head. It was like a dream. I had wished I never heard that. It was like I wanted to protect Blaze or something like that. At the very moment I looked into Zane's blue eyes. He's eyes were filled with anger yet when he looked at me they changed to eyes that were filled with peace. At that moment I realized one very important thing that changed my life: that I not only love Zane but I also love Blaze, who I just figured out, is my enemy. Like I said before, anything can happen and right now the thing that I never expected just happened. This is just the beginning; things were just about to turn for the worst.


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Meeting

**The New Beginning**

Chapter 4: Midnight Meeting

"Hunters? Mother you cannot be serious. Father please tell me this is a joke!" I said

"Sweetie, calm down!" yelled Zane

I got up from my seat. I kept tying to keep my anger in control but I just couldn't. Zane got my shoulders and made me go back down to sit in my seat. He was stronger than me so I obeyed.

"Morgan, why are you so freaked out about this?" asked my father

"Father, one of my friends is a Clearoff."

Everyone's eyes widened quickly, as if I never had friends before and this one was a very bad choice.

"Morgan you need to tell me about this person." said my father

"Well there is not a lot I really know. His name is Blaze and he is in every single one of my classes."

"Every single one of you classes?"

"Yes he is a new student in my school. I first met him in my music class. I saw his schedule and he has all my classes. It was shocking. Plus, he sits next to me in all of them too. But….he is very….nice."

"How can you say that? He is one of those people who are trying to destroy our kind."

"Well I don't think Blaze is one of them. I mean how could he be? He was a great person when I met him."

"Yes, but he could just be like a person who is wearing a mask to fool us and wait until the perfect moment to attack us. They are all the same." Said Zane's mother, Rose

"Oh well, Rose does have a point. Some of them actually do try to act as if they want to be with us or something. You have to be careful Morgan. You might get hurt. You should be careful with who you become friends with." Said my mother

"Well, Lillian what do want het to do? Not have any friends because who knows who is a hunter?" said Robert, Zane's father

"Robert, that's' not exactly what Lillian is trying to say. She just wants our kids to be safe wherever they are." Said my father

"Seriously Liam, maybe you guys might be wrong. Besides Morgan and I will be very careful with the secret" said Zane.

I was so shocked that Zane would agree with me. It was wired yet a very good choice. The rest of the meeting was about wedding details and who we were going to invite and such. I have to say after that 

about Blaze and his family ended, everything was a total blur. My father is giving Zane and me a week to make sure Blaze is safe to be near us. After the meeting Zane went with me out to my bedroom balcony.

"Morgan is everything alright?"

"Of course everything is fine. I feel fine too."

"I don't mean about you alone. I'm talking about us."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Oh Zane, I've been so confused lately."

"You've been confused about what?"

"Almost everything, it's like I'm seeing everything differently like everything has changed or something."

"Some changes are good and some are bad but you shouldn't let them get in between us."

He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up and kissed me.

This kiss was more passionate that before. Something Zane wouldn't do unless he was serious. I still loved Zane and that didn't change anything.

I wish that Blaze never moved here and that I never met him. We weren't hurting anyone but then again, hinters think we are all the same that we are viscous creatures who live on this earth only to hunt and kill humans for out likening and survival.

"Hush my little princess,  
Hush my queen.  
Sleep tight,  
Day or night,  
Just have a sweet dream." He sang

It was my precious lullaby. He made it just for me and it's so beautiful. Although, I don't need to sleep he still made it up for me.

"Zane?"

"Yes"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes I do know that."

"Good."

The sun was finally rising behind us while we were walking back into the house. Zane went downstairs with me, us holding hands. When we got to the front door he kissed me. Each kiss was even greater than the last but it was guiltier since I also loved Blaze.

Thinking about Blaze made me feel weirs. I don't know why but it gave me a weird sensation all over me. It shocked me at how much I would love a human, let alone a human who is also my enemy. Although I didn't want to, I had to go to school. It was Friday, thankfully.

Maybe Blaze would move before Monday even came or maybe he would…

No, I couldn't think of the possibility and I just wanted him to be gone and out of my life, not hurt.

But sooner or late we will have to fight each other if we liked it or not. Who knows, maybe later on I will learn how to despise Blaze and then continue to be happy with Zane, my fiancé.

I still wonder if Blaze likes me as much as I like him. Oh well, I guess we will have to wait and see what happens.


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

**The New Beginning**

Chapter 5: Questions

I changed quickly grabbing all the things I needed and ran downstairs.

I didn't bother getting more wine since I drank of lot of it that can leave me non-thirsty for days.

I ran out the door without a word or a sound and started walking one door down to the left. Before I turned the other way to start walking to Zane's house I saw Blaze coming out of the house across the street. I turned quickly to head to Zane's but…

"Hey Morgan" he said from behind.

I shut my eyes and clutched the strap of my black messenger bag, Then, I around to face him.

"Good morning Blaze." I said politely with a big smile on my face.

"I wish you weren't here right now" I thought.

But I couldn't tell him that. I loved Blaze even though he was my enemy. Another bad part about me loving him is that he is not Zane. But Blaze is….different than Zane which makes my love for him different than my love for Zane.

"Would you like me to walk you to school?" he offered

"Oh thank you but, no. Zane is coming with me in my car."

"Oh yea, I forgot that you had a car."

I laughed.

"Well it was nice talking to you again. I'll see you in class." I said

I turned around but…

"Morgan, wait" he cried

"Yes Blaze?" I said while I turned back around to face him.

"I would like to talk to you after homeroom if that's ok with you."

"Sure, no problem. See you later Blaze."

I turned around and started walking to Zane's house. I wondered what Blaze wanted as I knocked on Zane's door. He opened it quickly which awoke me from my heavy concentration.

"Good morning my love." He said

"Good morning"

"Shall we go?" he said while offering his hand to me.

"Of course" I put my hand on top of his

He led me to my car. I unlocked the door and he opened my door for me.

"Thank you" I said while sliding into the passenger seat of the car.

I thought about what Zane was doing. Although, he is extremely nice to me and everyone else, he was acting different.

"Zane? What are you doing?" I asked

He was already in his seat.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're being extra…nice…not that I have any problem with that it's just…"

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's just…I feel like you think there is something wrong when clearly everything is perfect." I finished

"Morgan…there is something."

"Ok then…what is it?"

"Do you like Blaze?" he asked

I burst into laughter.

"Me? Like Blaze?"

I laughed because I didn't like him…I loved him.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked still laughing.

"Well, during the meeting you went crazy when you parents said that he was a hunter…well his family…they are still not sure if Blaze himself is a hunter or if he even knows what his family is."

"It's just…Blaze is too…nice…to be a hunter…anyone would be shocked at the possibility."

"Well, just be careful ok."

"Ok."

The ride to school was silent. It gave me more time to think of my love for both Blaze and Zane. I felt confused about it all. Was I really in love with Blaze? And why was I in love with him? Do I like Zane or do I love him? What does Blaze want? All of these questions and more filled my entire head during and after the ride.

He opened the door and kissed me when I got out. We were holding hands until we reached my locker which was the closest to the school entrance. We looked at each other.

"I'll see you after class." He whispered into my ear and then kissed my cheek and left.

Now that I think of it. I feel empty when Zane is away from me, when he is not around to protect me or to just sit with me. Even though we were in the same place, in the same floor, in the same building, I still felt empty because we were still separate. I feel the same way when I'm without Blaze, but when Blaze isn't there Zane is and when Zane isn't around Blaze is. Speaking of Blaze…I wondered what he wanted. I grabbed my books from my locker and ran to homeroom thinking of the possibilities.


	7. Chapter 6: Answers

**The New Beginning**

Chapter 6: Answers

The 10 minutes of homeroom made me impatient. My body got so tight and I couldn't breathe. It was torture. A lot of thoughts went through my mind. What was he going to ask me? Why was going to ask me something? Did I do something wrong? Does he know my secret? The bell woke me up from my heavy thinking.

I walked around the halls, slowly, checking for any signs of Blaze or Zane. Then, I heard screams. The lights had gone out. It was dark but I was still able to see. Everyone was panicking, I however wasn't. Then I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me back. The person covered my mouth so I can keep from screaming and said "Shh it'll be alright." I was scared. Then again I should have been since I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't scream and I couldn't see the person since the person was behind me. I felt a light pain in my leg, as if someone put a needle through me, and then everything went completely black.

When I woke up my eyes burned by the harsh white light. I closed my eyes quickly. I opened them again and they adjusted to the light. I got up. I felt the pain all around my body. What had happened to me?

"Hello?!" I screamed

My echo's came back to me in response. I looked around the room. It was a full empty white room. There was a lot of white lights coming from the ceiling. I was angry and scared. I moved back in fear. Then I felt my body hit the hard wall. What was this place that gave me such a bad feeling. Then, he appeared.

"Well you finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty" said a familiar voice

I didn't know exactly what to think, I fell down to my knees in fear. He held a gun in his hand and had a dangerous face. I knew it was all over for me.

He then lifted my face up to look at him, he was there in front of me. I was afraid, yet in love. But yet, in the mix of all this, he kissed me.

"I'm not going to kill you" Blaze said "Don't worry, I won't harm you."

He put the gun down on the ground, I just stared at him wide-eyed. What was he doing?

"Are you ok?" he asked

I just kept looking at him. His face, his outfit, everything about him. I just looked at him. I couldn't do anything more until..

"Why? What am I doing here? Where am I?" I asked

I was surprised I was able to say these things even with my mind being all jumbled up.

"Why what? You are here cause I need answers from you and you need answers from me, and you are somewhere but I will not tell you exactly where."

"Fine, I guess that's fine. As long as I can leave when we're done."

"You might leave." He got the gun back and pointed it to me "Or you might not, all will depend on the information you give me and what I give you. First question, what is your full name?"

"Don't you pay attention in homeroom when Mrs. Tunick takes attendance?"

"Just say it!"

"Fine! It's Morgan Carmella Fiorella!"

"Fiorella? Isn't that a vampire clan?"

"Not that I heard of, besides, vampires aren't real."

"Says the vampire herself. Next question: where are you from?"

"I am from here, I've lived here all my life."

"Next question, where are your parents from?"

"Italy, I think."

"You think? I want the exact answers!"

"Fine! I am sure they are from Italy."

"Next question, are you a vampire?"

"No!"

"Wrong answer!"

Then I felt the light pain again, and everything was once again black.

I tossed and turned until I woke up. I was back in my room. I was shaking. It was night and it all felt like a dream, or more like a nightmare. Then, I see him on the balcony outside my window. He opens it and kisses me. He then leaves and I am in shock. My mind is still trying to compute everything that was going on. Then, I laid on my bed again, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
